A Lonely Star
by slowqmon
Summary: Short but emotional. It's a TK-Kari-Davis triangle. It's TK point of view. Read, review.


****

A Lonely Star

By: slowqmon

(TK's POV)

While I walked home, I was with two of my friends, Davis and Kari. Well, Davis is my friend, Kari is more. We were laughing together, happy together, but deep inside me, the feelings those two have were exactly my opposite. I felt miserable; my world was falling apart. Ever since I found out that I was being used.

(Flashback)

I was taking my daily stroll in the evening looking at the sky. I looked at the stars. All of them were so pretty. They reminded me of Kari. Kari…her name rushed through my head and made me smile. 

I turned and looked towards a park. I saw two figures sitting down and talking. I kept my eye on them while I kept on walking but then they kissed. I smiled wishing that was Kari and I.

Then I saw a clearer view of the girl. I gasped from my shock, it was Kari. But I couldn't see who the guy was. I sneaked up quietly for a closer peek and thankfully, I wasn't seen. I listened closely to who was talking. It took them a few minutes to break out of the kiss. I was heartbroken.

"Kari." The male's voice started.

'DAVIS!' My mind told me. I recognized his voice.

"I didn't know." He said.

Kari sounded sad. "I'm sorry. I never showed it because I was always with TK but I never really felt love until I met you."

"Does that mean you were using TC…I mean TK?" Davis asked and my mind hoped the answer was no.

"Yes." Kari replied and I cursed. "I was. I'm sorry that I didn't show it earlier. I…" I could tell Kari was speechless.

"I forgive you." Davis replied. I held my heart since the pain was too strong to endure.

"Really?" Kari sounded ecstatic. "This is why I love you Davis. You're so kind and forgiving."

I sat by the tree for the rest of the night looking at the stars. Davis and Kari left long before I got up. They didn't notice me; that's good because I didn't want to reveal them my feelings. Tears from my eyes started to drop down my face. I couldn't believe what I heard tonight. I got up slowly and walked home.

(Flashback ends)

Well, the good news is that I'm able to keep my feelings from them. The bad news is so are they.

"Hey Kari, want to come to my house for a while?" Davis asked.

Kari gave it a long thought. "Actually Davis, I have to go to TK's place for a project." Kari looked at me and gave me a wink. I knew the wink was suppose to make Davis jealous but it really didn't affect me since I know the truth.

"Yeah, we have a project on Chlorine together." I lied. I didn't want them to know that I knew the truth.

"Shoot." Davis cursed even though he knows that he's luckier then me. "Don't try anything funny TA." I smiled. Davis turned and ran off.

After Davis ran out of sight, Kari sighed. "Thanks for covering me TK." I faked my smile. "You know, you're pretty good at acting."

"So are you." I replied truthfully this time.

Kari smiled. Her smile always makes me envy Davis. "Anyway, I have to go home ok? See you tomorrow." She waved at me and I waved back. Soon, I was left…as I was fated to be.

That night, I had an unexpected call. "Hello." I picked up.

"Hey TK. It's Tai."

"Hey Tai, what's up?"

"Listen, there's something I don't want to hold you back from." Tai's tone was serious.

I was scared to know the answer but if I'm right, I already know the answer. "I'm listening."

"This afternoon, I heard my sister talking to Davis." I chuckled. I found it funny that I was right but I also found it sad to hear this story again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, continue." I replied.

"Anyway, I heard Kari say something about lying to you or somethin…"

I cut Tai off. "You mean using?" I finished his sentence.

"Yeah that." Tai paused. "How do you know?"

"Lucky guess." I lied.

"Ok, anyway. After that, my mom called Kari off to go shopping. Mom's back but Kari isn't. I wouldn't have called you if Kari is here though. I thought you should know." Tai replied.

"Thanks Tai. Bye." I hung up. I was surprised that Kari wouldn't even tell her brother.

'I guess she really loves Davis.' I thought to myself. I really cared for her but if she is happy with Davis, I guess I should respect her feelings.

I forced myself to realize that. I had a pretty good idea where they would be but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for me to go. I sighed, 'Love and life is unfair!' I screamed inside me and ran towards the park.

I saw Kari lying on Davis' shoulder by the bench looking at the stars. I walked slowly towards them. "Lovely night isn't it?" I startled them.

"TK!" Kari jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

Davis was speechless. Kari filled in for him. "Hey TK, didn't I tell you to wait for me?" It seems like Kari was still going with her story.

"Look." I started. I felt dizzy. "I know everything ok? You don't have to change the story. I already knew that you love Davis and he loves you too." I barely finished my sentence.

"TK…I…" Kari didn't know whether to thank me or apologize to me.

"Look TB… I mean TK." Davis finally found the heart to say my name right. "We're really sorry."

I smiled. "I know. But I'm happy for you." I choked out. "Just treat her well."

I started to walk away. "TK! Wait!" I stopped and turned around. Kari looked at me then kissed me. "Thanks TK."

I wished that kiss meant more but it was sort of a good bye. "Night." I said. I walked away with a dagger through my heart. I walked home…alone. I looked in the sky again. The stars still shine brightly.

Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad! Bad because I ended it with Davis. I don't have anything against him but I just don't think he's for Kari. So it's pretty bad huh? And depressing. Well flames are welcomed so… review whatever you like.


End file.
